Survival
by wolgobo
Summary: Darth Maul finally gets his hands on Obi-Wan. But he has a bigger problems then him now. Will they be able to work together and survive?
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Maul

I don't own Star Wars, this is just a fanfic of my bae Darth Maul with a lot of gay content. Please, keep in mind, that English is not my motherlanguage, so forgive my mistakes :) LEAVE A FEEDBACK, IF YOU WANT PART 2 (That is almost done and it's really kinky :P)

CHAPTER 1

Was a dark night. Cold weather on such a hot planet was not very pleasantly. „ _Why did i returned here."_ Was a hooded figure wandering. _„I need to disapear. If he'll find me, i'm good as dead."_

While returning to his tent, he was remebering clerly what happend. His master send him to kill queen Amidala. And he failed. Even tho he was able to kill one of hers bodyguards, which was a master, now that he think of it, his padawan beated him. If he would't jump into that hole, he would be cut in half and would surely die. _„If i find him, he will regret, he will suffer for what he has done."_

If he even wanted to come back, his master would kill him instatly. Assassin knew, how his master treat with failures. Thinking about escape plan, his first thougt was about jedi temple. Then he rememberd a padawan and rage consumed him _. „I need to find a ship and get out of here. I need to find him."_ Thinking about his defeat…

…defeat… He beaten him. Thats something, what assassin never felt before. Wandering, what that could have mean. _„He was just a padawan, and i am an apprentice to a Sith lord. That should't be possible. I held back… But why?"_

Suns are rising. Nights are never very long on Tatooine, that's for sure. Last time, when assassin was visiting this planet, he went after the queen and met that jedi for the first time. While looking at the sunrise, apprentice was thinking: _„How wil i get off this stupid rock? I need to find HIM."_ Jawas alredy taken some vital parts of his ship, it would't be safe to fly with it.

„ _My first plan is to find a ship."_ Mos Eisley was the closest city, so it only make sense, if he'll go that way. After many hours and credits assassin spend in local cantina, dark figure moved to a spaceport.

„ _Hi there friend! My name is Watto!"_ greeted him some strange creature that was flying around. _„How can i help you in this wonderfully cold day?"_ Orange eyes was staring at that weird person. _„I need a ship. You'll give me one."_ Said sith with cold voice. Still watching the seller before him. Watto started laughing. _„Oh yeah! Sure, right when you hand over some credits, how many have you got? I'm sure we can find you a deal."_ Said amused. _„I don't have credits, but you'll give me your fastest ship."_ Said zabrak with calmly voice and he moved his hand, while he did his mind trick ability. _„No i won't! Why in the would i do something like that! And what with all of you people? Waving here with your hands like some jedi! How many times do i need to repeat myself? I'm toydarian, these tricks doesn't work on me. If you want your ship, give me credits!"_ Sith raised his caped head and look at Watto. Flying creature saw anger in his eyes, rage, something that terrified him. But zabrak was only looking at him, not a word came from his mouth.

„ _I won't be terrified by you! Do you know who i am?"_ said toydorian nervously. Assassin raised his hand to him. Seller thought he has credits for him, so he calmed down. But assassin's close his hand to a fist. Watto found himself in difficult situation. He could't breathe, no matter what he do, his throat was so dry and something was pushing his adam's apple more and more inside. _„Ghr…Wh…Wa…Wait!"_ clenched through his teeth. Zabrak fist had weaken and Watto could speak again, not very good, but it was possible. _„You've got yourself a deal! Please! No more! What ship do you want? Just take it, please, take it and go."_ Said, gasping for breath.

When abourding his new ship he heard Watto, calling for help, to stop a thief, but Assassin didn't care. When the ship entered outer atmosphere. It didnt really matter, becouse he has a no intention to come back on Tatooine.

While exploring a ship, assassin found a stock of spice, drinks and food. There was enough of it for a few weeks. He scaned the ship with a force, nobody was on board with him. So the best thing for him to do, was sleep. His way to Mos Eisley took a lot of energy from him. The were three rooms with beds, hooded figure started to strip down. His rpbe was slowly falling on the ground, revealing topless red torso with black tattoos. Muscles were pumping as well as his veins. His skin was hot on a touch from the sunny planet. He opend his belt, threw it on the ground and black pant droped from his hibs all by themselfs. When he was lying naked on a hard bed and looking at the ceiling, the face of a jedi padawan was starting to show up in his memories. His hatered show up again, he wanted to kill him so badly, the only thing he could concetrate on was that padawan.

But then he felt something. His abs were cold and wet. When he lood down he saw his massive erection with leaking pre-cum. _„What the!"_ he shouted in schock. _„Why? I wasn't thinking about anything sex related! How am i supoused to fall asleep with this?!"_ said the Sith angerly. With a lot of effort he get up of his bed, cleaned his abs to his robe and went for some drinks. First bottle, then second and assassin was still sober, becouse of his training, he knew, hi must drink a lot of alcohol to be a little drunk. After a thirty bottle of Rodian's Brandy he decided to walk to his bed. But as he did a first step, he felt. _„Oh… hic! For fuc… hic! SAKE!"_ he still had a hard on, but he didn't noticed it. Zabrak got on all fours to a bed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep with his thougts on a jedi padawan and his smooth face, blond hair a deep blue eyes.

„Good morning sweety!" yell a brute voice on a naked man, waking him with a kick. Assassin fell and a cold floor. Even before he was on the ground, his hand shot a force of wave against a big gamorrean, but nothing happend. _„What? Do you think we came here unprepared?"_ Zabrak had enough of this intrusion and tryed to force choke him. But as before, nothing happend. _„Will you stop with this? You look ridicilous! What do you think boys? What do you want to do to this guy?"_

„ _Well, he's naked, we could take advantage of it."_ Said a big trandoshan with a big scar on his left side of scaly face _. „What? Do you want to fuck this freak?"_ said disgusted twi'lek. _„Sure i want! Look at that sweet ass!"_ hissed big reptile. _„Before you'll have your fun with him, we need to teach him a lesson. After all, he stole our ship."_ Snorted gamorrean. _„And after all, i think, that we alredy have one prisoner in our cage. Or do you have another, where you could puth him?"_ Twi'lek men obviously had something against him comrade. _„There is a plenty of space in that one for both of them." „What did you do to me?!"_ yell zabrak on them while waving his hands, trying to puch them, choke them or kill them with fis firce, but it didn't work. When he tryed to draw his lightsaber, he realized, that he's standing there completly naked and his saber was in his robes. _„Looking for this?"_ said trandoshan with Sith's weapon in his hand. „Give it back!" demanded it's owner, when he rushed against the lizard. His martial arts would kill them in seconds, but his coordination was blury and not very effetive. _„Oh i forgott to tell you. Those drinks you drunk last night? They were filled with sedatives, actualy i'm suprised you're still alive. It would take down even bantha. But now i wish you good night."_ Said gamorrean and inject a serum to zabrak's neck.

„ _Hey, hey! Wake up!"_ assassin's eyes slowly opend. He saw naked muscular person kneeling beside him. _„C'mon, we need to go! Now!"_ sith apprentice sit up, looking around him. He was still in his ship, but in a small cage. The man who woke him up was a little smaller then him. His light skin was like looking into tatooine's suns, but his beautiful blue eyes and heavy beard caught attention of assassin even more. He knew these eyes. _„Well, you're finally awake. I was starting to get worried, who are you?"_ sith looked at him with aa curiosoty in his eyes. „ _You first."_ Insisted zabrak. _„I'm Obi-Wan. Atleast i think so. Cant't recall much after they droged me."_ Now it makes sense, why he didn't recognize him. „I'm Maul".

Chapter 2

After a few hours, jedis memory still didn't came back to him. He didn't even rememberd beign a jedi and Maul had no intention of telling that to him. As unlikly it would seem, he was really glad, he could talk with someone, who didn't judge him, or tried to kill him.

Pirets dissaperd after a they put them in that cage, as Obi-Wan told him. He didn't know what happend to them and he could not get out of that cage by himself. Ofcourse, he does'nt know how to use the force _. „C'mon, let's get out of this cage, help me."_ Said jedi, when he was trying to puch bars away from eachother. _„Sit down."_ Said calmly zabrak with a small move of his hands, he moved bars to parabola. _„How did you do that?"_ human was amazed with that act _. „You didn't even touched it!"_ Obi was still sitting on the ground where Maul said him to sit. He could'nt help himself, but find this person cute. How he didn't know anything and how kind he was to him. Sith offered his hand to a jedi to help him on his feet, but of them were starving, but thirst was worse, just as their need to go to bathroom to releave themselves.

„ _We can't drik anything from here. It could make us to go sleep and we can't afford that. What is the closest planet? And where are we exactly?"_ Maul was asking like they would'nt know eachother, he masked his rage and lust for vengance well. _„Are you really asking someone, who told you, that he doesn't even remember how he got here?"_ he got a point there. Maul looked behind his shoulder to look at him and he saw smily face with a blush on his cheeks. Zabrak quickly turned his head away from a jedi, so that he would'nt see his smile. _„So, will you tell me how did you move those bars?"_ _„Someday i sure will, but now we need to find some clothes."_ Said Sith, but he didn't even know why, he wasn't ashamed a jedi didn't seem to mind it either. _„If you insist."_ reply Obi-wan and went to the back of the ship.

Maul find planet called Kashyyyk. But it was too far. They wont make it without some water. When they tried to find bottles of something, to thers suprise, they didn't found anything _. „What are we going to do?"_ panicked muscular, still naked human. _„Kneel."_ Told him Maul. _„What? Why?"_ asked Obi-Wan shocked. _„Do you want something to drink or not?"_ after a few moments of quiet, jedi went to his newly found sith friend and kneel. „Open your mouth." Said zabrak while taking off his undies. Padawan now understood, what he had in mind. _„No! I won't do this! Are you normal?!" „If you won't do this, then let's do it other way. I would like a drink from you."_ Said assassin to him. Obi-wan was clearly in shock. After a few minutes of persuation darth Maul kneeld and opend his mouth, ready for his promised drink.

Obi-Wan placed his penis at Maul's bottom lip and tried to pee. To his suprise, it was easier, that expected. Yellow liguid was flowing on assassin's chin, chest, erected schlong, his muscle thighs and on the floor. When he heard it, he took Obi-wan's dick to his mouth whole, that he could sense his weapon in his throath. Then it stoped. And his thirst disappeared. _„Yum."_

Out of nowhere jedi knelt before Maul with open mouth and closed eyes. Shocked sith was staring at him with his lips open wide in suprise. When he saw jedi's face the only think he could think of wasn't his revenge, not even hatred for that person, but understanding. He moved his lips closer to the other man and kissed him, while grabing his hips. Obi-wan wanted to get away from him, but sith didn't let him. Then jedi moved his hands from zabrak's shoulders and hug his partner, with gentle touches, while checking out his back muscles.

Zabrak wanted to stay like this forever. He needed to make sure, that jedi's memory of his life won't come back him. _„Please, i need to drink something."_ Begged jedi. Darth Maul wothout a word get up and moved his hard schlong to padawan's open lips. _„I… I can't."_ said assassin. _„Why?"_ a little nervous Obi-wan looked at him _. „It's to hard. You just turned me on too much."_ Zabrak was lucky, that through his black cheeks, jedi could'nt see his blood in them. Human didn't wait for anything and immediately started to suck him off. That's how thirsty he was. It was too good. Maul was about to cum right into obi-Wans mouth. When he was ready, he didn't make a sound, not even change anything about his moves in a fear, that jedi would not want to swallow it. But the exact opposite had happend. Padawan was hungry for it, he wanted more. Human started to suck his thing like a straw. Like if his life would depend on it.

„ _Ouch! Here it commes!"_ shouted Maul in pleasure, while revealing himself into jedi's mouth. _„How does it taste?"_ ask sith with a sarcastic smile on his face. _„Like a piss."_ Told him Obi with wry look. Laugh of both of them echoed through the ship. Releave was clearly heard, but just so, they could feel nervousity in it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Instincts to Survive

Chapter 2

After a few hours, jedis memory still didn't came back to him. He didn't even rememberd beign a jedi and Maul had no intention of telling that to him. As unlikly it would seem, he was really glad, he could talk with someone, who didn't judge him, or tried to kill him.

Pirets dissaperd after a they put them in that cage, as Obi-Wan told him. He didn't know what happend to them and he could not get out of that cage by himself. Ofcourse, he does'nt know how to use the force _. „C'mon, let's get out of this cage, help me."_ Said jedi, when he was trying to puch bars away from eachother. _„Sit down."_ Said calmly zabrak with a small move of his hands, he moved bars to parabola. _„How did you do that?"_ human was amazed with that act _. „You didn't even touched it!"_ Obi was still sitting on the ground where Maul said him to sit. He could'nt help himself, but find this person cute. How he didn't know anything and how kind he was to him. Sith offered his hand to a jedi to help him on his feet, but of them were starving, but thirst was worse, just as their need to go to bathroom to releave themselves.

„ _We can't drik anything from here. It could make us to go sleep and we can't afford that. What is the closest planet? And where are we exactly?"_ Maul was asking like they would'nt know eachother, he masked his rage and lust for vengance well. _„Are you really asking someone, who told you, that he doesn't even remember how he got here?"_ he got a point there. Maul looked behind his shoulder to look at him and he saw smily face with a blush on his cheeks. Zabrak quickly turned his head away from a jedi, so that he would'nt see his smile. _„So, will you tell me how did you move those bars?"_ _„Someday i sure will, but now we need to find some clothes."_ Said Sith, but he didn't even know why, he wasn't ashamed a jedi didn't seem to mind it either. _„If you insist."_ reply Obi-wan and went to the back of the ship.

Maul find planet called Kashyyyk. But it was too far. They wont make it without some water. When they tried to find bottles of something, to thers suprise, they didn't found anything _. „What are we going to do?"_ panicked muscular, still naked human. _„Kneel."_ Told him Maul. _„What? Why?"_ asked Obi-Wan shocked. _„Do you want something to drink or not?"_ after a few moments of quiet, jedi went to his newly found sith friend and kneel. „Open your mouth." Said zabrak while taking off his undies. Padawan now understood, what he had in mind. _„No! I won't do this! Are you normal?!" „If you won't do this, then let's do it other way. I would like a drink from you."_ Said assassin to him. Obi-wan was clearly in shock. After a few minutes of persuation darth Maul kneeld and opend his mouth, ready for his promised drink.

Obi-Wan placed his penis at Maul's bottom lip and tried to pee. To his suprise, it was easier, that expected. Yellow liguid was flowing on assassin's chin, chest, erected schlong, his muscle thighs and on the floor. When he heard it, he took Obi-wan's dick to his mouth whole, that he could sense his weapon in his throath. Then it stoped. And his thirst disappeared. _„Yum."_

Out of nowhere jedi knelt before Maul with open mouth and closed eyes. Shocked sith was staring at him with his lips open wide in suprise. When he saw jedi's face the only think he could think of wasn't his revenge, not even hatred for that person, but understanding. He moved his lips closer to the other man and kissed him, while grabing his hips. Obi-wan wanted to get away from him, but sith didn't let him. Then jedi moved his hands from zabrak's shoulders and hug his partner, with gentle touches, while checking out his back muscles.

Zabrak wanted to stay like this forever. He needed to make sure, that jedi's memory of his life won't come back him. _„Please, i need to drink something."_ Begged jedi. Darth Maul wothout a word get up and moved his hard schlong to padawan's open lips. _„I… I can't."_ said assassin. _„Why?"_ a little nervous Obi-wan looked at him _. „It's to hard. You just turned me on too much."_ Zabrak was lucky, that through his black cheeks, jedi could'nt see his blood in them. Human didn't wait for anything and immediately started to suck him off. That's how thirsty he was. It was too good. Maul was about to cum right into obi-Wans mouth. When he was ready, he didn't make a sound, not even change anything about his moves in a fear, that jedi would not want to swallow it. But the exact opposite had happend. Padawan was hungry for it, he wanted more. Human started to suck his thing like a straw. Like if his life would depend on it.

„ _Ouch! Here it commes!"_ shouted Maul in pleasure, while revealing himself into jedi's mouth. _„How does it taste?"_ ask sith with a sarcastic smile on his face. _„Like a piss."_ Told him Obi with wry look. Laugh of both of them echoed through the ship. Releave was clearly heard, but just so, they could feel nervousity in it.

The ship flew in empty space a oxygen on ship was getting heavier every second. _„We can't hold on like this forever. A fear that this could be our last day."_ Said jedi in almost a whisper. _„I'm do tired."_ Said Obi-Wan with his eyes closed. Cold floor on the ship was getting colder every second. „ _Then sleep little jedí."_ Said Maul in almost sleep like state.

There was quiet. Nothing but a light breathing could be heard. And the only warm spot on the ship was a bodies of a jedi and a sith hugging each other, trying to get warm.

So i know that this was a little shorter then the last one, but next chapter is gonna add someone else to the story. Somebody needs to save our pair, right? ^^

And please keep in mind, that english isn't my mother language, do if there are aby mistakes, that you need to point out, please be nice ^^

Also, review / comment if you want me to continue.;*


End file.
